Digital Enigma
by Cracked Plastic Crown
Summary: The Digital World has become tortured by some unknown virus, changing and warping everything within it. A band of unlikely heros get thrown into the world in hopes to save it R&R please


*********************

Psycho Girl: HAI!!!!!! ^^  Welcome to my insane story all about lunacy and stuff!!

Muse: Whatever happened to you just saying a bit about what your writing, then a disclaimer, then getting on with the story!?

Psycho Girl: Ummm…Because if I do it this way the readers don't get bored?

Muse: Right…

Psycho Girl: Yeah, well, this is MY story, so I'll do what I like

Muse: Fine, fine.

Psycho Girl: DISCLAIMER TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!  I don't own Digimon, just as much as I don't own Pokèmon, and all of the other animes that the great creators have graced us with.  Plus, Digital Enigma, some of the settings and characters also do not belong to me.  If you would like to know who they do belong to go to:

Muse: In total, she owns only a handful of this story, and even that belongs to me ^^

Psycho Girl: Please feel free to read this story while I murder my muse

********************

Digital Enigma Chapter One 

-Paper Flowers-

Laying upon her bed, eyes focused upon the black ceiling, the girl sighed heavily, her chest heaving with the intake of breath, then falling slowly as she breathed the air out.  She had lay there for quite a while now, and the only movements she made were the rise and fall of her chest with her continual breathing.  It was hard to tell if she was even alive if it wasn't for her breathing movements.  Life felt monotonous, a continual circle with no beginning and no end.  There was nothing exciting going on, there wasn't even anything worth saying it was boring, happening.  Life had come to an almost complete standstill, that was, if her chest wasn't moving while she breathed.  Second after second, minute after minute, time was moving so slowly, seconds became hours, hours were days.  As she lay there, it felt like the day would never end.  The sun would be permanently frozen in the sky.  The clouds would no longer glide softly across the sky.  The wind was dead, captured within a glass bottle, and hidden away, never to be released again.  The dying lay in wait for death to cling to them.  The unborn lay in waiting for their first breath that time was refusing to give to them.  Life stood still, and still she breathed on.

Her CD player had stopped, the song no longer resounding around her room.  The radio system gave a slight buzzing, causing her ears to sting.  She needed something to do.  She felt like she could spend eternity staring at her black ceiling and time would never move.  Blinking, lids fell over yellow cat-like eyes for a brief moment.  No, she didn't have feline eyes.  She wore contacts, hiding her strangely coloured eyes beneath.  They were naturally blue, grey, green, more like a marble effect within her eyes.  Pools of eternal depth, the pathway to her soul.  Even her soul was still, like the rest of the world around her.

Biting her lip, she forced herself to roll over onto her side, pulling her eyes away from her bedroom ceiling and staring at the clock that sat upon the drawers next to her bed.  Time hadn't stood still like she felt it had.  The second hand moved around the face, passing the numbers as it went on it's continual journey to move the mechanisms within the clock, making the hands move, and time to change.  Life was still moving on, even as she had lay there upon her bed, staring up at her ceiling.  Time was continuing on, just like it would after the days following the day she died.  Death was the eternal end.  For the dead, time would stop and never continue on.  Her chest would never rise and fall again.

Pushing herself up from the bed, she brushed fingers through her hair, the bright pink strands falling in with her natural brown.  Swinging her legs over the side of her bed, ruffling the black sheets, she placed her black boots, each with rows of silver buckles going along the front, upon the floor, and stood up.  Reaching up with her arms, she stretched in a cat-like manner, arching her back, until she felt her spine relax.  Straightening herself out again, she looked around her room.

It was mostly black, making it seem much smaller than it actually was.  Two walls were painted black, one had white, threatening figures painted upon it, each figure clawing forth, trying to reach out and grab anyone who passed them.  Another wall had a giant mural painted upon it.  The black dragon was painted so realistically, it seemed it was trying to smash itself through the wall into reality, instead of it just being a painting of a dragon smashing through a castle wall.  The fourth wall was white, covered in writing, scribbles and doodles in black pen.  Smiling, she admired her room.  Like her eyes, the white wall was the window into her soul.

Turning and looking at the wall with it's menacing white figures, she stared into the mirror, her reflection staring back at her.  Stepping closer her hand touched her reflection's, and for a brief moment, the two were locked in unison, together forever.  Pushing her hand away, she brushed the dust from her clothes and ran her fingers through her hair.  It was a habit of her's.  Smirking, she looked at her's within her reflection.

Her attire was dark and baggy, with an exception of white.  Her long hair fell past her shoulders, the bright pink standing out against the deep brown of her natural colour.  Her skin was pale, her yellow feline contacts giving her a piercing glare, hidden slightly behind stray strands of pink and brown.  Around her neck was fitted a black leather collar covered with metal spikes.  Hanging from chains were various crosses and pendants, and her personal favourite, a large silver spider which gave the girl her nickname; Spider.  Also mixed in with the pendants and crosses and the spider were a set of dog tags, her name and nickname engraved into the metal.  Reaching up with a hand that was decorated with rings of various shapes and sizes, some even equipped with spikes, her fingers clasped around the cool metal of the tags.  Letting them drop again, she fixed some of the bracelets that were fastened to her arms.  Four black leather bracelets, each with a total of five spikes were on her left arm.  Three on her right, along with a metal bracelet, with again, five spikes.  These spikes however, were mostly hidden beneath the long sleeves of her white and black stripy top, which she wore underneath a large black t shirt.  Her hands then went to adjust the black baggy jeans she wore.  They were long, the ends torn and frayed where she had stepped upon them with her black combat boots with their numerous buckles going up along the front.  The seams of her jeans were stitched in white, with various rows of the white string sown here and there into the fabric.  Also, numerous safety pins were poked into her t shirt and jeans.  Hanging from the left side of her jeans was a long silver chain, safety pins, crosses, skulls and another spider pendant hung from the links, giving her a jingling sound when she walked.

And walking was what she was going to do.  Turning from the mirror, she reached out for the handle of her door that also served as a strange spike on one of the figures, and opened the door.  Taking a deep breath, she plunged into the world outside of her dark sanctuary.

          Lana sat in the park, shuffling through the deck of cards she held in her hands.  She'd lost another match against Zander, and had lost another precious card.  This time he'd taken her Angemon card, her favourite in her pack.

"You took my favourite card you idiot!" she shouted to him, throwing a rock at his head.

Ducking, he covered his head with his hands, hoping it would miss.  Luckily for him it did.

"You said I could have any card I wanted if I won," he said, keeping a close eye on her incase she lunged at him suddenly. "So I took any card that I wanted"

"You didn't have to take that one though!"

"Why?"

"Because it was my favourite!"

The two were locked in an argument, and were oblivious to the approach of the towering dark figure that approached the twins.  A grin spread across her pale face when she saw the pair arguing again.  Looking up, Lana noticed her friend and smiled back.

"Heya Spider," she said cheerfully.  "Your out early today"

"I thought you'd be waiting for the sun to go down so you can drink someone's blood" Zander said with a grin.

Spider glared at him, her yellow feline eyes giving him her famous piercing glare.  He cowered away from her.

"Don't hurt me…" he muttered.

Spider laughed, sitting down next to Lana.

"Lost again to him eh?" she asked

Lana nodded.

"Yeah, he took me Angemon one too!"

"Too bad.  Want me to win it back for you?"

"Nah, I'll try and beat him again soon"

"You'll never win against me Lana" Zander said with a grin, although he kept a wary eye open Spider.

"No, she won't, but I can" Spider replied with a grin, leaning forwards and brushing a finger over his nose "And I win every time"

"All because you have that a bunch of powerful cards"

"Failure is not an option" she replied.

"Hey, Spider, I got this weird card in my deck this morning.  Zan has one too.  We don't remember where we got them from though.  You have any idea?" Lana asked, showing the girl a silver card.

Taking it from her, Spider twisted her wrist to get a better look at the card.  She'd never seen a Digimon card like it.  It was just a pure silver card with a black magnetic strip.

"You tried swiping it into your reader?" she asked, handing the girl her card back

"Nope.  I was worried it might break my reader"

"Why didn't you try then Zan?"

"Same reason as Lana.  I wouldn't want to break my reader now would I?" he replied with a grin.

"True" 

Reaching a hand into one of the deep pockets of her black jeans, Spider removed her own set of Digimon battle cards.  Shuffling through the deck, she stopped suddenly when she came across the same silver card Lana had just shown her.

"Ok, this is weird.  I don't remember ever getting this, and I checked my deck last night and it wasn't there"

"Same here" the twins said in unison.

"Hey!!!" Zander splurted "Stop saying what I want to say"

"No, it was you that said what I was going to say" came Lana's reply

"You two, please, shut it.  We have to figure out what these cards are for" 

Spider stared at her silver card, wondering what it was for.  Looking up, she saw the twins standing.

"Where are you two going?" she asked, placing the card back into her deck

"We've got to get home Spider, it's getting late.  We'll see you tomorrow at school ok?" Lana said, giving her friend a hug goodbye

"Yeah…" Spider muttered, hugging her friend back.

Zander waved and set off, Lana running after him.  Spider sat alone in the park as the sun slowly began to set in the horizon.  Looking down at the deck of cards she held within her pale hand, she decided to try something.  Placing the cards down upon the bench, she dove deep into her pockets, pulling out her card reader, and replaced it with all her cards but the silver one.  Taking hold of the reader in one hand, and the silver card in the other, she bit her lip, staring at the two.  Taking all the effort she had within her thin body, she ran the silver card through the reader.

A blast of light, and the sudden burst of energy set Spider and the bench she sat upon falling backwards.  She felt her head hit the soft grass below, her body hitting the solid wood of the bench, but it soon disappeared.  She could no longer feel the grass beneath her head, or the wood upon her back.  She had a strange sensation she was falling.  Her eyes were shut tight, afraid to open them she continued to fall.  The timeless eternity over took her again, and she felt as if she was falling forever.  Until it stopped.

Slowly opening her eyes, Spider sat up and looked around.  She was sitting in a white field, a pure white field.  But something wasn't right about the field.  The flowers that surrounded her didn't seem like real flowers.  There she sat within the strange field of flowers.

Paper Flowers

****************************

Psycho Girl: Did you enjoy the first chapter of Digital Enigma?

Muse: But Spider is someone else's character!

Psycho Girl: I'm borrowing the name, that's all.

Muse: Yeah, right, we all believe you

Psycho Girl: ^^ 

Muse: Psycho and I love reviews!!!

***************************


End file.
